fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sailor Mars
Sailor Mars is one of the lead protagonists and supporting characters of the anime/manga series, Sailor Moon. ''Real name Raye Hino, she is a member of the Sailor Scouts (Sailor Senshi in Japan), a group of female magical fighters tasked with protecting the Solar System and the epogynmous protagonist from the forces of evil. With her guardian planet Mars and the princess of the planet, Mars' affinity is fire and uses it to fight monsters that come after them. In Fiction Wrestling, Mars is a living legend, having worked for UCA and the original WCW, and now WCW: Showdown. She has earned the reputation as the best in-ring performer in UCA history, and arguably one of the best female in-ring performer in Fiction Wrestling history with her constant show-stealing performances, dubbed "The Senshi Showstopper." Background *'Series: Sailor Moon *'Species: '''Human/Magical Girl *'Age: '22 *'Height: ' *'Weight: *'Companies: '(Current) WCW: Showdown, (Formerly) UCA, original WCW *'Debut: '''1991 *'Status: Active *'''Billed from: *'Allies: '''Scorpion (husband), Tifa Lockhart, Frida Suarez, Misty, Ken Anarchy, Reptile, Kat, Sarah Ortiz, Ted Kord (deceased) *'Rivals: Sailor Moon, Young Gwen Tennyson, The Outer Senshi, Granny Goodness *'Twitter: '@SenshiShowstopper Wrestling Career WWE: Animated UCA Original WCW WCW: Showdown Personality Personal Life Sailor Mars is currenly the wife of UWE Hall of Famer, wrestler,and the Icon of UWE, Hanzo Hasashi, better known as Scorpion.The couple have two kids right now, a boy named Takeda Hasashi, and a girl named Kara Hasashi. In Wrestling "The Senshi Showstopper" is one of the best technical women's wrestler to ever step foot in the ring, able to match skills with even the best, having learned from the likes of Ted Kord and Link. She is also a known high-flyer, willign to take to the skies if it means getting the win over her opponent. But most of all, she is a showwoman, always wanting to put on the best show she can for the fans watching. Finishers *Mars Fire Ignite (Superkick/Sweet Chin Music) *Burning Barrage (CM Punk's Muay Thai Combo) - WCW; Used as a signature in UCA Signatures *Spear - Adopted from Scorpion *Diving Elbow Drop *Moonsault *Diving Clothesline - Adopted from Ted Kord *Dragon Suplex *Busaiku Knee Kick *Spinning Wheel Kick *Springboard Crossbody *Tigerbomb Nicknames *"The Senshi Showstopper" *"The Flame Sniper" Theme Song *Sailor Moon Theme *"Flame Sniper" by Tomizawa Michie ''' Championships and Accomplishments UCA *UCA Women's Championship (4-Times) *UCA Hall of Fame (Class of 2013) WCW *WCW Women's Championship (10-Times; Most Reigns Ever) WWF/E *Toon Women's Champion (1 time w/The Sailor Scouts under The Seville Rule; reign not recognized by WWE Officials due to change in 2010; reign now recognized as a Sailor Moon reign) *WWE Hall of Fame 2013 Pro Wrestling Illustrated #1 on PWI Female 50 (1994) *Most Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (1993) *Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (1994) #1 on PWI Female 50 (1997) #9 on PWI Female 50 (2004) *Comeback of the Year (2004) *Match of the Year (2005) VS Tifa Lockhart at Final Clash 2005 in Sailor Mars' Retirement Match Wrestling Observer Newsletter *Match of the Year (2005) VS Tifa Lockhart at Final Clash 2005 *Recieved Meltzer 5 Star Rating (VS Tifa Lockhart at Final Clash 2005 in Sailor Mars' Retirement Match) *Female Wrestler of the Year (1994) *Most Improved (1994) *Match of the Year (1995) VS Lola Bunny at Great American Bash 1995 *Female Wrestler of the year (1997) *Best Technical Wrestler (1997) *Worst Feud of the Year (Vs Granny Goodness 1993) *Worst Worked Match of the Year (Vs Granny Goodnes No Disqualifications at WCW Souled Out 2000) *Worst Feud of the Year (Vs. Granny Goodness; 2000) Category:Fictional Wrestlers